1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document registration system, a method, a program and a storage medium for registering, in a document management system, image data transmitted from an external device such as a network digital multifunction machine (such as a multifunction printer and so on) in a way that automatically attaches an index thereto.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional system is that an input image read by a scanner is temporarily displayed on the screen, and a user manually attaches an index thereto while seeing the screen and registers the input image attached with the index in a document management part.